<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Readjusting by idlenxvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753467">Readjusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie'>idlenxvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, Minnie has a cat, Miyeon just wants some love, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyeon's learning how to be normal.<br/>Minnie is willing to guide her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for all of this, Minnie," Miyeon said in her soft voice as the latter threw her a bright grin as she signed on the clipboard.</p><p>"It's the least I can do. Your family has been so great to me; consider this my repayment to them." Minnie said as she put the pen back down on the counter before turning to help Miyeon, who looked just a little unsteady trying to balance on her crutches.</p><p>"I'm fine." Miyeon insisted as Minnie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a pointed glance that caused Miyeon to shrink back ever so slightly.</p><p>How ironic, that one of Seoul's most powerful and unstoppable supervillains quailed beneath the glance of a powerless woman.</p><p>Seeing the teary look in Miyeon's eyes, Minnie sighed a little before stepping back slightly and holding her hands up, showing the doe-eyed woman that she was just going to allow Miyeon to figure out her situation on her own. She knew that Miyeon had always wanted to get out of her parent's overbearing shadow, being the daughter of renowned scientists could not have been easy, but she never did imagine that sweet, shy, innocent Miyeon, who cried whenever Minnie or Yuqi stepped on ants or allowed Shuhua to tug on her hair would turn down this path of evil. She supposed the injury would be a good thing for Miyeon, out of the public eye, and most importantly, out of danger.</p><p>Startled out of her stoning by a loud whine, Minnie saw Miyeon clinging to her arm, her lips pouting and eyes slightly teary and innocent as she tugged on the sleeve of Minnie's sweater.</p><p>"Okay, you big baby. We'll go home soon, okay?" Minnie said as she watched Miyeon's face light up into a bright smile. Resisting the urge to ruffle her hair, Minnie simply settled for holding onto Miyeon's left arm and supporting her back with the other as the brunette hobbled down the hallway unsteadily.</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>The car ride to Minnie's apartment was rather uneventful, Miyeon having not much to do other than fiddling around with the radio until Minnie pushed her hand away or stare out the window, which she did, counting the clouds that passed by before managing to fall dead asleep within a matter of minutes.</p><p>Sighing softly, Minnie looked over at her sleeping girlfriend and ran a hand through her hair, a soft smile stretching its way across her face as she twirled a lock of Miyeon’s hair between her fingers when Miyeon suddenly woke up, eyes still bleary with sleep.</p><p>“Are we there yet?” Miyeon asked sleepily as Minnie patted her cheek affectionately.</p><p>“Almost there, alright?”</p><p>Letting out a yawn, Miyeon nodded before shifting in her seat and falling back asleep while Minnie shook her head at the sight of her girlfriend fast asleep.</p><p>Miyeon really did look too cute like this.</p><p>Unfortunately for Minnie, Miyeon chose that moment to start snoring extremely loudly. Letting out a loud sigh, Minnie checked the GPS on her phone and groaned when she saw how much travel time they had left.</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“Hey, wake up. We’re here.” Minnie said, shaking Miyeon’s shoulder with the utmost gentleness as Miyeon yawned a little before stretching, making her look impossibly adorable, which made Minnie resist the urge to want to tweak her nose. Instead, she helped Miyeon out of the car and supported her even as Miyeon struggled to find her bearings on her crutches.</p><p>“Let me help you.” Miyeon said, reaching a hand out to help Minnie with the duffle bag which was precariously balanced on top of several heavy looking carboard boxes as Minnie momentarily freed on hand to swat at Miyeon’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I can handle it,” She said as Miyeon narrowed her eyes slightly. “No using your powers either. You’ve just been discharged and I’m not going to let you risk anything.” Minnie added as she watched the metal plates forming across Miyeon’s arms deconstruct while the doe-eyed girl stared at her with such a petulant pout that Minnie almost gave into Miyeon wanting to help her.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Walking past Miyeon, Minnie threw a smug looking grin over her shoulder as she tried her best to open the door of the apartment building to allow Miyeon to enter.</p><p>“I could have helped you.” Miyeon murmured softly as she nuzzled Minnie’s shoulder while the latter buried her nose in Miyeon’s hair.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want you to strain yourself.” She said as she felt Miyeon nod before planting a kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s forehead.</p><p>“I love you Minnie.” Miyeon muttered as the elevator doors slid open with a ding.</p><p>“I love you too, baby.”</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>Minnie’s seventh floor apartment was a lot bigger than Miyeon had expected. Whenever Minnie had visited in the hospital, the constant complaint about the size of the apartment had always managed to pop up, be that it was too small, that the pipe in the kitchen was leaking (again) or that the upstairs neighbour kept blasting the music during ungodly hours at night. But now that Miyeon was seeing it in person, it was actually a lot bigger than she had imagined.</p><p>As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness of the room, but before she could point it out to Minnie, the Thai girl had snapped the light on and Miyeon came face to face with what she could only describe as a miniature cross between a lion and a panther. The creature seemed to regard Miyeon with an air of curiosity and controlled dignity before leaping off the table it was seated on and making its way towards Minnie, winding around her legs.</p><p>“DJ, this is Miyeon. She’s gonna be your new mom. Doesn’t that sound good?” She asked as the cat turned to look Miyeon up and down before mewing and leaping on top of the shoe cabinet by the door.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him, he’ll warm up to you eventually.” Minnie said as she placed the boxes down onto the dining table before stretching, evidently grateful to have the weight of those boxes taken, quite literally, off her shoulders.</p><p>Leading Miyeon to the couch, Minnie sat down and patted the seat next to her, where Miyeon took a seat and immediately melted into the Thai’s arms.</p><p>“I missed you.” Minnie murmured as Miyeon nodded.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Hurt me a lot to see you getting hurt on the news, y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Minnie said as Miyeon sniffled a little.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” She muttered as Minnie cupped her cheeks, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears trickling down Miyeon’s cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here. You’re safe,” She said as she hugged Miyeon, her hands coming up behind to stroke Miyeon’s hair as Miyeon cried softly into Minnie’s sweater.</p><p>“You’re home now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback greatly appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyeon was a fast learner.</p><p>She had managed to control her constructing powers at the mere age of four years old, while also balancing her genius-level intellect, quite a feat for such a young child. Miyeon was quick to pick up instruments such as the violin, piano and the guitar, much to her parents’ delight. She devoured scientific journals, encyclopedias, and almanacs at a dizzying speed that it shocked even her family members. Miyeon was a fast learner, and no one could deny it.</p><p>Perhaps that’s how she found out that life as a civilian was utterly mundane.</p><p>There was no high-profile hostage to abduct, no hero to fight off, no news camera trained on you, capturing every single detail or movement. Just a regular day with no villainy to get up to or havoc to wreak.</p><p>That isn’t to say that Miyeon hated it. In fact, it was rather the opposite. As a villain, she was never able to get enough time spent with Minnie. She would either have to cover herself up to the point where Minnie could barely see her or she would have to rush off because of an assignment she’d received. In the worst of cases, they wouldn’t even meet up.</p><p>But now?</p><p>She was able to spend every day with her beloved girlfriend, whether it was waking up to Minnie’s sleeping face, or curled up on the couch watching one of Minnie’s favourite horror movies or even just seated in the silence of Minnie’s study, the only sound the tapping of fingers against a keyboard and Minnie’s soft breathing as Miyeon fell asleep, quickly and easily. Miyeon cherished every second she spent with Minnie, no matter how boring it seemed.</p><p>Today was different though. Minnie had specially set aside some time to <em>properly</em> spend some time with Miyeon. She remembered how Miyeon had protested, saying that she was happy to just have the evenings and nighttime to spend with Minnie.</p><p>Too bad Minnie was still as stubborn as she was when they were kids. And now Miyeon was struggling with the straps of a stripy green apron.</p><p>“Help me?” Miyeon asked adorably as Minnie sighed before motioning for Miyeon to turn around and tied the straps of the apron into a neat ribbon as Miyeon turned her head to plant a kiss onto an unsuspecting Minnie’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you.” Miyeon said as Minnie smiled, her smile reaching her eyes as she squeezed Miyeon’s waist in a quick back hug.</p><p>“Love you too. Now wash your hands.” Minnie said as she released Miyeon, who immediately scuttled to the sink to wash her hands while Minnie busied herself with preparing the ingredients that they would need for making vanilla cupcakes.</p><p>Once Miyeon had washed her hands, Minnie smiled in satisfaction. Cupcakes seemed like a pretty simple dish to make and given Miyeon’s ability to learn and pick up anything at a lightning fast speed, she should be able to learn how to bake pretty quickly</p><p>Right?</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“No, that is not how you crack an egg! Give it to me.”</p><p>“Read the measurements before you dump the ingredients in, my gosh!”</p><p>“I told you not to drink the vanilla essence. Now go wash your mouth.”</p><p>“If you go and pet DJ with those grubby hands of yours, so help me Cho Miyeon, you will be no longer welcome in this kitchen.”</p><p>Okay, so teaching Miyeon how to bake turned out be a little more of a frustrating challenge than Minnie thought. With all the near mishaps with measurements and the accidentally crushed eggs and wasted ingredients, it was a wonder that Minnie hadn’t burst a blood vessel or yelled her lungs out at Miyeon, but when she saw the bright smile on Miyeon’s face when Minnie let her put as many chocolate chips as she wanted in the cupcake batter or the way her eyes lit up when Minnie allowed her to lick the spoon, Minnie felt all her anger dissipate at the sight of the girl she loved so deeply.</p><p> “Is this how you do it?” Miyeon asked, unsure of how much batter to spoon into the cupcake liners. Looking over from where she was washing the whisk, Minnie nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Yep, looks perfect, babe. Keep that level for the next few ones alright?” She said as Miyeon nodded while she continued her task, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on keeping the amount of batter at the right level.</p><p>Once the cupcakes were in the oven, the time set and everything washed up, Minnie found herself on the couch, wrapped up in Miyeon’s arms. She looked at her girlfriend with adoration in her eyes as Miyeon peppered her face with kisses.</p><p>“I missed these moments.” Minnie murmured under her breath as Miyeon stopped kissing her and rubbed a thumb across Minnie’s cheek.</p><p>“I know. I missed them too.” Miyeon murmured as Minnie let out a small whine before nuzzling at Miyeon’s chest. She remembered the secret kisses that she used to sneak Miyeon before fights if they had a date, or the kisses before important tests in school. Those little moments which Minnie savored in the moment but still craved more.</p><p>She remembered running into Miyeon’s ward at the hospital and choking back tears at the sight of her girlfriend covered in bandages, her leg covered in metal plates and looking more machine than human. Forced construction, Miyeon had said, to protect the leg while it was still healing. Even though it was fun to stick magnets spelling out dumb words or cheesy love notes to Miyeon’s leg, it served a constant reminder of the pain that her girlfriend was in. A constant reminder that burned at Minnie’s eyes with tears and the thought that she wasn’t able to protect Miyeon properly.</p><p>“Baby, why are you crying?” Miyeon asked as Minnie wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“No reason.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I can promise you that. Neither of us knew it would happen, so don’t blame yourself, alright?” Miyeon said as Minnie nodded against her chest.</p><p>“And anyway, I’m here to stay for good,” She said, her mind drifting to her clothes in hers and Minnie’s now shared closet, her shoes right next to Minnie’s in the shoe cupboard by the door, her books that sat on a shelf in Minnie’s study and the silver-framed photo of the two in college sitting on the bedside table.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie didn’t mind not having powers. It was honestly liberating to not have to take extra precautions because of elemental powers that had a tendency to spring out from out of nowhere or have to keep them hidden in public to avoid being exposed for a hidden identity that she didn’t have. But when she looked at her friends, Soojin and Soyeon showing off their cryokinetic or pyrokinetic abilities or even watching Miyeon use her constructing powers, she couldn’t help but feel that slight pinch of jealousy deep within her chest.</p><p>Even though it was her lack of powers that led to her meeting and becoming friends with Miyeon, Minnie couldn’t help but wonder what it would to have powers. Sure, there were those moments where she was given a small taste of what it felt like to have such a sensation, such as the rare flights over the city that Miyeon took her on, or whenever Soyeon put a ball of warm flames into her hands, but it wasn’t enough for Minnie, she craved more. She had talked about these fleeting moments of jealousy with Miyeon; patient, sweet Miyeon, who would hold her hand and tell her that it was alright to feel that way while peppering her with soft kisses and somehow, that was enough to dampen Minnie’s jealousy.</p><p>But today, simple hand holding and kisses wouldn’t be able to quell the burning fire of jealousy within Minnie today. Soyeon and Soojin were coming over and were bringing over their old yearbooks and Miyeon, ever the eager baby, insisted on digging through all their belongings for their old photo albums, to which Minnie willingly obliged till they began flipping through them.</p><p>“Gosh, look at us. We were so little.” Miyeon said as she pointed at a photo of what appeared to be eight year old Minnie and Miyeon, Minnie with her arm around Miyeon, who was sucking on her thumb.</p><p>“Yep, but you’re still littler than me.” Minnie said, ruffling Miyeon’s hair as the latter let out a whine before headbutting Minnie in the arm as Minnie turned the page and saw a photo of Miyeon using what appeared to be a mint green and silver longsword in place of her right arm to fight off some kind of mechatronic.</p><p>“Oh… I forgot about that. Let’s not look at it alright?” Miyeon said, flipping the page as Minnie stared at the blank space where the photo once was.</p><p>How old could Miyeon have been in that photo? Twelve? Thirteen? Such a young age and Miyeon already seemed to have full mastery over her powers. At that age, Minnie was still reading Harry Potter books and fighting with her brothers over the television remote, let alone being trained in combat with high-powered weapons.</p><p>“Min, you alright?” Those words snapped Minnie out of her thoughts as she turned to look at Miyeon, who was looking at her with concern in her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Minnie said, squashing down the green eyed monster that was currently crawling up her spine and licking at her ears as she planted a kiss onto Miyeon’s forehead, causing the latter to hum out in pleasure as they continued flipping through the albums.</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“Oh god, Soyeon… Don’t show them that…” Soojin said, making lunge for the blue colored book Soyeon held in one hand while she raised it above her head. However, given Soyeon’s short stature, it wasn’t difficult for Soojin to simply stand up and snatch the book out of Soyeon’s grasp, much to her ire and the amusement of Minnie and Miyeon, who could barely control their giggles at the sight of the short blonde’s adorable pouty face.</p><p>“Aww… Is the baby upset?” Soojin asked mockingly as Soyeon nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I’m very upset.” She said as she made grabby hands for the book.</p><p>“Well then, stay upset. You’re not getting this back from me.” Soojin said, just before a column of blue flame shot up next to her, almost singing her hair off.</p><p>“You wanna give me back the yearbook, Miss Frostbite?” Soyeon asked as Soojin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Frostbite? Where had Miyeon heard that name before?</p><p>“Careful now Phoenix. Keep being too hot headed and you might just burn yourself.” Soojin said, the atmosphere growing colder by the second as a staff made of ice formed in Soojin’s righ habd.</p><p>Phoenix? Frostbite? Surely they couldn’t be…</p><p>Miyeon immediately made a grab for the photo albums on the table and held them closely to her chest and immediately grasped onto Minnie’s hand, but something felt… off.</p><p>“Minnie? What’s wrong?” She asked as she took in the way Minnie was seated, completely stiff, barely sparing Miyeon a glance as her free hand crushed the cushion in her grasp.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m fine.”</p><p>Minnie was not fine. That creature had come back out to play again, this time leaping from the flames in Soyeon’s hand to the ice staff in Soojin’s grasp before finally leaping into her heart, causing it to burn with the intensity of a thousand flames.</p><p>A storm was brewing, and Miyeon could sense it.</p><p>At that very split second, a blue fireball whizzed past Soojin’s ear, causing Soojin to cry out as she deflected it with her ice staff. With slight fear in her eyes, Miyeon turned to Minnie, whose jaw was clenched as her hands balled up into fists. Before Soojin or Soyeon cold unleash another attack, a loud voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.</p><p>“Hey! If you want to fight, get out of my house and do it. I didn’t clean up for you guys to trash it with your powers, got it?” None of them had ever seen the usually happy and smiley Thai girl in such a temper before and it scared them. Almost immediately Soyeon and Soojin calmed down, their voices small as they apologized to Minnie who shook her head.</p><p>“It’s fine. I just need some water.” She said as she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the three confused and worried.</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>When Soyeon and Soojin had left, Miyeon found Minnie in the kitchen, drinking what appeared to be her fifth glass of water that hour.</p><p>“Baby, are you okay?” Miyeon asked as Minnie set the glass down in a rather heavy-handed manner.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Minnie asked, voice short and curt as Miyeon reassessed Minnie’s mood and tried again.</p><p>“You just sounded a little bit off when Soyeon and Soojin came over. Are you alright?” Miyeon asked, placing a hand on Minnie’s shoulder. In that instant, Minnie felt flames shoot up her entire arm as she inhaled sharply.</p><p>“I’m fine. Now drop it.” She said as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as Miyeon stepped back, eyes teary at Minnie’s harsh tone.</p><p>“Minmin, please talk to me. I just wanna help you…” She said as Minnie gritted her teeth.</p><p>“I’m alright! Why won’t you believe me?” Minnie asked, voice raised as the tears began to escape from her eyes, liquid fire burning her cheeks as Miyeon grinded her teeth.</p><p>“Don’t make me force the truth out of you.” She threatened as her left hand began constructing into what appeared to be a mint green helmet with several grey dials on it. At the sight of this Minnie began to laugh hysterically, high and thin, causing Miyeon to lose her composure for a split second.</p><p>“This is what I mean! You think just because you have superpowers, you control the whole world,” She spat out as Miyeon recoiled slightly from the shock, her hand deconstructing in the process.</p><p>“Well sorry that I feel completely useless compare to you or Soyeon, hell even Soojin. I’m sorry that I couldn’t match up to the standards of your entire extended family. I’m sorry I’m the most worthless girlfriend ever-” Minnie was cut off by Miyeon’s arms wrapping tightly around her torso. She could feel Miyeon’s tears through the material of her t-shirt as she hugged Miyeon back, her sobs uncontrollable at this point.</p><p>“Don’t. <em>Ever</em>. Let me hear you say that about yourself ever again,” Miyeon said, her voice comforting, with a hidden undertone of command that did not go unnoticed by Minnie.</p><p>“Minnie Nicha Yontararak, I love you, powers or no powers. Nothing will ever change that. D you understand me?” Miyeon asked as she felt Minnie nod against her head.</p><p>“Good girl,” Miyeon said as she pulled back slightly to wipe the tears from Minnie’s eyes before cupping Minnie’s cheek, rubbing it with one thumb as Minnie nuzzled her hand.</p><p>“Such a pretty girl. I’m so happy to call you mine.” Miyeon said as Minnie hummed a little.</p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You’re my precious baby,” Miyeon said, planting a kiss on Minnie’s forehead, causing the latter to giggle a little as she buried her face in Miyeon’s shoulder.</p><p>“I love you.” Minnie whispered and Miyeon felt her chest swell with emotion.</p><p>“I love you too.” She murmured quietly as she felt Minnie’s hold on her tighten ever so slightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I stayed up till 1 am for this. Sorry if this chapter makes no sense. </p><p>Feedback appreciated as always! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a villain had its downsides.</p><p>Being seen as the very epitome of evil was one, another was the constant fear someone would discover your identity and attempt to unmask you. But one of Miyeon’s greatest fears was that someone would come after her loved ones, especially her parents or Minnie; to either force them into revealing information about her to whomever had captured them or just holding them for a ransom.</p><p>Even after her forced retirement, Miyeon had never quite lost that protective streak of hers, always holding onto Minnie’s hand whenever they were in public or calling on her parents every week just to check up on them. In some ways it was rather endearing to Minnie, but she understood why Miyeon behaved this way, and would always soothe her with tight bear hugs and whispered promises that she would never leave Miyeon, and never once had Miyeon doubted Minnie’s words. What reason would she have to?</p><p>However, soon came a day when that logic was put to the test. At first, it seemed like an ordinary day, their friends were coming over to watch a movie and they had cleaned up the house beforehand. Miyeon tried (and spectacularly failed) to make breakfast, causing Minnie to wake up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off and an embarrassed Miyeon standing in front of the stove with a smoking pan before her and what appeared to be failed attempts at pancakes as Minnie let out a deep sigh.</p><p>After that whole fiasco of burnt pancakes, they settled for having reheated hash browns and coffee, made by Miyeon, surprisingly.</p><p>“What are you giggling at?” Miyeon asked as Minnie giggled into her cup of coffee.</p><p>“You still sing that silly song whenever you make coffee.” Minnie said as Miyeon bowed her head in embarrassment as she sipped on her coffee, her ears and neck turning scarlet.</p><p>“No don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute.” Minnie said, reaching across the dining table to move a lock of hair obscuring Miyeon’s face as she let out a small squeal at the sudden contact. Minnie smiled a little at how squishy and precious Miyeon looked in her oversized sweater before leaning across the table to plant a kiss on the crown of Miyeon’s head.</p><p>“What was that for?” Miyeon asked as Minnie smiled while rubbing a thumb across her cheek.</p><p>“Nothing. I love you.” Minnie murmured as Miyeon felt her chest swell a little while the nanites floating around her bloodstream seemed to tingle with happiness at those words.</p><p>“I love you too.” Miyeon said, bumping her head against Minnie’s.</p><p> ♧♧♧</p><p>“I’m sorry, no. We are not watching the Ring again.” Yuqi said as Minnie looked at her with the most insulted look on her face as she tried to snatch the DVD out of the Chinese girl’s grasp.</p><p>“Excuse me? Whose house is this?” Minnie asked as Yuqi held the DVD above hear head, causing the Thai to lunge for it, only to face plant right into the plush sofa.</p><p>“I refuse to have nightmares for another week. Last time I wouldn’t even go to bed without a baseball bat under my bed. Isn’t that right Shuhua?” Yuqi asked, nudging the shapeshifter as she looked up from her phone with a stare that could kill.</p><p>“Don’t drag me into this” She said as Minnie looked at Miyeon helplessly as Miyeon shook her head while petting DJ, the cat stretching as Miyeon stroked its fluffy black head.</p><p>“Look if you guys can’t decide, let Miyeon decide. She’s been so quiet since Yuqi and I got here.” Shuhua said in annoyance while Miyeon looked up with a slightly panicked expression as she accepted the TV remote from Shuhua and flicked to a random channel.</p><p>“Zootopia? Aw, come on. That’s such a-”</p><p>“Great choice Miyeonnie! Yuqi was about to say great choice, weren’t you?” Minnie asked, her lips pressed so tightly together that Yuqi had no choice but to nod as Miyeon sat next to Minnie on the loveseat, DJ still in her arms as she rested her head against Minnie’s shoulder.</p><p>Miyeon had not even realized that she had fallen asleep until Minnie awoke her with a sharp poke on the cheek. She looked at her girlfriend sleepily as Minnie pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Can you help me grab a drink? Anything is okay.” She asked Miyeon nodded sleepily before getting up while stretching and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>Just as Miyeon left for the kitchen, the movie was interrupted by a new broadcast that none of them particularly cared for until Minnie heard that one word.</p><p>“…the supervillain <strong>Nox</strong>, who is claimed to have been retired from the villainy scene is still at large…” Minnie’s head shot up as Yuqi let out a loud laugh at how stupid the name was till a photo of Miyeon fully suited up, in mid-combat was shown.</p><p>“Dude, doesn’t Nox look familiar?” Yuqi asked as Minnie shook her head immediately while nervously glancing at the kitchen. Unfortunately, Yuqi caught her glance and her eyes widened.</p><p>“No… No way. Surely Miyeon’s not…” Yuqi let her words trail off as Minnie sighed and hoped that Miyeon would hurry with that drink. “She is, isn’t she? She totally is isn’t she?” Yuqi asked as Minnie sighed. Excitedly, Yuqi whipped her phone out and snapped a photo of the television screen. Unfortunately, at that moment, Miyeon chose to walk out of the kitchen, holding a glass of lemonade, causing Yuqi to train her camera on Miyeon’s shocked face.</p><p>“So Miyeon, how does it feel to be Korea’s most wanted- Hey!” Yuqi was bowled over onto the floor as Minnie wrestled the phone out of Yuqi’s hands while Shuhua attempted to peel them off each other. From the scuffle in front of her, Miyeon’s eyes went straight to her villainous alter ego currently plastered across the screen.</p><p>The cup shattered with a tinkling of glass.</p><p>“No…” Miyeon said, taking a step backwards. “No… That’s not me… That’s not me…” She said before stumbling backwards and falling as she brought her knees to her chin, hands over her ears.</p><p>“I’m a good person. That’s not me anymore. I’m a good person. I’m a good person. I’m not a bad person anymore.” Miyeon began to rock back and forth nervously as she pressed her hands tighter over her ears, as if to block out the bad thoughts entering her head. She was so fixated on her predicament she almost didn’t notice the green gridlines appearing in her vision, feel the metal plates crawling up her skin and her emotions leaking away or hear the sound of someone’s soft footsteps.</p><p>“Baby, it’s alright…” Minnie said, kneeling next to the robot and stroking its metal head as it continued to rock back and forth. “I know you don’t feel safe right now but I’m here. Do you wanna go somewhere else to cool down or do you want to stay here?” She asked as the robot suddenly grasped onto Minnie’s arm. Trying not to flinch, Minnie helped the robot to its feet before guiding it to hers and Miyeon’s shared room, DJ following them like a shadow.</p><p>“You know how to contact me when you’re ready?” Minnie asked as the robot nodded, DJ nestled in their arms.</p><p>“Good. I’ll be right back ok?” She asked as the robot nodded before she shut the door and turned to Yuqi and Shuhua, who had followed them to the door.</p><p>“…I forgot she could do that.” Shuhua said as Minnie sighed.</p><p>“Activates in heightened emotional state. Her parents told me,” She said curtly before turning to Yuqi.</p><p>“Yuqi-ah, you gotta understand that Miyeon’s really not proud of what she’s done as a villain. In fact, she feels really ashamed about it.” Minnie said as Yuqi shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know and got overexcited.” She said as Minnie gave her a soft smile.</p><p>“I know you didn’t. Just delete that photo and video alright? And apologize to Miyeon later.” Minnie asked as Yuqi saluted her.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s clean up that broken cup.”</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Minnie asked as Miyeon gave her a small smile from under the blankets of their shared bed. Setting down the book, Minnie smiled as she handed Miyeon a mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>“You feeling better?” Minnie asked as Miyeon nodded a little before taking a sip of the hot chocolate.</p><p>“Yuqi apologized for spooking you earlier. How do you feel about that?” She asked as Miyeon swallowed the mouthful of hot chocolate in her mouth.</p><p>“I forgive her. I know she didn’t mean to” Miyeon said as Minnie kissed the top of her head before smoothing her hair..</p><p>“You’re so kind Miyeonnie…” Minnie said as she wondered how such a sweet girl managed to become a villain.</p><p>“Read me a story?” Miyeon asked as Minnie nodded and held up a copy of Animal Farm, one of Miyeon’s favorite books, causing Miyeon to squeal happily as DJ settled himself between the two. In almost no time, the two of them had succumbed to sleep, arms wrapped each other, never letting go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys sensing a theme with the chapters? Haha</p><p>Feedback appreciated as always. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder roared like a lion, while rain lashed at the windowpanes, merciless and untamed. Flinching at the brightness of the lightning, Miyeon sat huddled up in a pile of blankets as she made grabby hands towards the cups of tea that Minnie was holding in her hands as her girlfriend smiled at how adorable Miyeon looked.</p><p>“You really are a baby,” Minnie said as she handed Miyeon her teacup, causing Miyeon to let out a small noise of indignation as Minnie kissed the top of her head, making her hum in pleasure as a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder interrupted the steady silence, causing Miyeon to whine out in fear as Minnie placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing it while making soft hushing noises.</p><p>“Hey, it’s just thunder. Nothing’s coming to get you alright?” She said as Miyeon nodded before taking a small sip of her tea, wrinkling her nose at the flavour of the tea. She was a little ashamed that her fear of thunder had never completely disappeared even as an adult, but Minnie, patient, loving Minnie had accepted Miyeon for all of her little insecurities and flaws and even told her that it was alright to be the way that she was, despite everything that she had done. She had no idea what she had done in her past life to deserve such a lovely girl in her life, but she was extremely grateful that the hurricane known as Minnie Nicha Yontararak had entered her life.</p><p>♤♤♤</p><p>
  <em>The six-year-old girl screamed as thunder cracked across the sky, causing the other girl next to her pet her hair while hugging her tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miyeonnie, it’s just thunder. Don’t have to be scared okay?” She said as Miyeon nodded and snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her shoulder as lightning flashed once more across the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You wanna read a book?” Minnie asked as Miyeon nodded and scrambled to grab a book off the shelf and handed it to Minnie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, I read weird books.” Miyeon murmured as Minnie shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I’ve seen my dad read this book before, but I didn’t know you liked this book too,” Minnie said as Miyeon nodded while looking at the black and white cover of the book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll choose another one if you want me-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to. I know you like that book.” Minnie said with a goofy grin as Miyeon’s heart fluttered a little as she swallowed her saliva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Read it to me?” Minnie asked, blinking her eyes cutely as Miyeon nodded, reaching for the book as she read it in a halting voice, occasionally looking over to see that Minnie had not lost interest in what she was reading.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before they knew it, both of them were dead asleep, the book forgotten on Miyeon’s lap as Minnie snuggled into her shoulder as she snored softly, the thunderstorm the accompanying soundtrack to their heavy slumber.</em>
</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Minnie’s voice startled Miyeon out of her reverie as she kissed Minnie’s cheek.</p><p>“Just something from when we were kids.” She said as Minnie leaned on her, causing Miyeon to tip over, making her squeal loudly as she fell onto the carpeted floor with Minnie lying on top of her.</p><p>“Oh? And what would that be?” Minnie asked as Miyeon sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“A day just like this.” She murmured as Minnie sighed as Miyeon began to kiss her cheek before beginning to pepper kisses along the side of her neck.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Miyeon said between kisses as Minnie hummed in contentment, her hands coming up to hold Miyeon’s head, petting her hair. They thought they could stay like this forever, just wrapped up in each other’s embrace and being in each other’s presence.</p><p>Too bad life had other plans.</p><p>With another crack of lightning and thunder, the lights in the apartment suddenly went out, causing Miyeon to yelp loudly as her night vision involuntarily activated while Minnie began to search desperately for a flashlight in the pitch blackness of the house.</p><p>Seated in the darkness with only the green colouration of her vision to keep her company, Miyeon pulled the blankets tighter around her body as she closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep the unwanted transformation at bay.</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>
  <em>The whole scene was a complete mess. Miyeon was surrounded by five kids, most of them from the year above, one from her year, all goading her into using her powers, yelling names and raining blows down on her as she tried to stave off the transformation that was currently happening under her skin as she desperately tried her best to block out the sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment, there was a flash of metal and there was a sudden dull pain in Miyeon’s chest and something warm leaking out onto her blouse and blazer. She looked at her attackers, most of them shocked as they stared at the one boy, crimson liquid all over his hand as he stared at Miyeon with a savage grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That ought to fix the freak.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chancing a quick look at her chest, Miyeon saw a knife half-buried in her chest. Foolishly, she grabbed the knife by the handle and yanked it out of her chest, causing blood to spurt out onto the pavement. The other five kids stared at her in shock as she held onto her chest, feeling the nanites attempt to seal the partially healing wound as she stumbled towards the office, hoping that someone, anyone would be able to help her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the world went black.</em>
</p><p>♧♧♧</p><p>“Miyeonnie?” Minnie’s voice called out, bringing Miyeon back into reality as she shook her head, trying to clear her head as she felt tears roll down her face as the metal plates on her back began to deconstruct.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” She asked, placing the lantern down on the table before wiping Miyeon’s tears away.</p><p>“It’s nothing. I promise.” She said reassuringly as Minnie’s hand moved towards her hand towards Miyeon’s chest.</p><p>“You’re clutching your chest again,” Minnie pointed out as Miyeon shifted uncomfortably as she scooted away from Minnie. With a sigh, Minnie sat closer to Miyeon and spread her arms. The firelight of the lantern lit up Minnie’s features, making her look warm, inviting.</p><p>Safe.</p><p>Miyeon carefully scooted towards Minnie and slowly leaned into her touch before melting into it completely with a soft hum.</p><p>“Tell me what I can do to help you feel better,” Minnie said, placing her hand on Miyeon’s shoulder as the latter shivered a little at the physical contact.</p><p>“I dunno,” Miyeon whispered as she felt Minnie gently grasp her wrist and place it onto her chest. Miyeon could feel Minnie’s heartbeat beneath her fingertips. Steady. Constant. Calming.</p><p>“Take your time,” Minnie said as Miyeon nodded, carefully counting the number of beats of Minnie’s heart as she felt Minnie rub her shoulder with one thumb, her nose pressed into Miyeon’s cheek as she began to sing a soft lullaby in Thai, hoping that it would calm her girlfriend’s nerves.</p><p>In no time at all, the two of them were fast asleep. Minnie’s face buried in Miyeon’s neck as DJ lay fast asleep in her lap as she snored quietly, a blissful smile on her face.</p><p>They hadn’t even realized the lights had come back on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's a little all over the place, my sincerest apologies. Feedback greatly appreciated! :)</p><p>Follow me on twitter @idlenxvie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Started writing, had a breakdown. Bon appétit.</p><p>Also, happy belated 2nd anniversary to our girls. Thank you for bringing so much joy to this kid's life :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destructive.</p><p>That was the number one word Miyeon associated herself with whenever someone asked her to describe her powers. The amount of blood that she’d shed for her own pleasure and gratification, the amount of suffering she’d caused people. The number of times would go home to visit her parents and see the look of fear in their eyes as they looked at the monster their daughter had become.</p><p>Monster.</p><p>That was another word that Miyeon was accustomed to hearing. A reminder of the number of people she’d torn from their families, and a word that burned into her whenever someone brought up her life as a villain, a stark reminder of what a bad person she was.</p><p>And somehow despite all this, there were still people who still loved her. Her parents hadn’t removed her from their will and kept a place for her at the table whenever she came to visit, Yuqi and Shuhua had not changed their behaviour or treatment of her one bit, even after they had found out that their childhood best friend was one of the most dangerous people in South Korea, and Minnie.</p><p>Where does she even start with Minnie? Where <em>can</em> she start?</p><p>Minnie was the first person who had ever bothered talking to her in kindergarten, defending Miyeon from the bullies that used to torment her and keeping her company all the way up until it was time to go home. Even then, Minnie refused to leave Miyeon’s side, staying with her, even as Minnie’s brothers bugged her to get a move on so that they could catch the bus home. Since then, the two were practically inseparable. At one point, Miyeon’s parents had even jokingly called the two of them soulmates in a past life.</p><p>Perhaps that explained why Minnie behaved the way she did. Whenever Miyeon asked Minnie why she loved her, or what even drew her to talk to Miyeon in the first place, Minnie would always give the same reply.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just did.”</p><p>It was always on those days when Miyeon felt extra bad about what she used to do, where she doubted that she was really a good person or that she had truly changed her ways; those days when she feared losing control of herself and reverting to her old ways. Minnie never knew about these days, because Miyeon had always chosen to keep these thoughts to herself, knowing that she didn’t deserve any of Minnie’s consoling words or loving gestures; and so, she kept silent, allowing her guilt to eat her up from the inside.</p><p>However, there was a day that would prove that she wouldn’t be able to keep all of these thoughts bottled up any longer and that her resolve would eventually break. It had started off the way that all of these bad thought days would: the standard nightmare of her murdering her loved ones in a fit of anger or being the cause of Minnie’s death, standard stuff.</p><p>But today Minnie seemed awfully perceptive, peering at Miyeon from over the rim of her coffee mug as she sipped on her coffee.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Miyeon asked as Minnie placed a hand on her forehead, a frown creasing her forehead.</p><p>“Did you sleep well last night? You look awfully tired.” Miyeon felt the blood drain from her face. Was it that obvious?</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?” She asked in an attempt to maintain her composure as she sipped loudly at her coffee, attempting to clear the thoughts from her mind as Minnie shrugged.</p><p>“You were tossing and turning a lot last night. Is anything wrong?” She asked Miyeon’s ears burned with shame as she stared into the bottom of her coffee mug.</p><p>So it had been obvious.</p><p>At that moment, she felt gentle hand on her cheek. As she looked up, she caught the gaze of one Minnie Nicha Yontararak. Had her eyes always been so brown? So full of love and warmth? As her eyes flitted to Minnie’s bright smile, she could feel tears prick at her eyes a little.</p><p>She really didn’t deserve her.</p><p>“I love you very much. You know that right?” Minnie asked as Miyeon nodded, nuzzling into Minnie’s palm as she felt the pads of Minnie’s thumbs rub away the tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” she asked as Miyeon bit her lip. She had no reason to doubt Minnie’s love; it was clear that Minnie had loved her since day one, but something within her told her that Minnie was going to leave her one day, even though Minnie had always told her otherwise.</p><p>“Min, I know that I always ask you this and you’re probably sick to death of me asking, but why do you love me so much?” Miyeon felt Minnie’s hand disappear from her face as she looked at Minnie, who was sipping on her coffee with a pensive look on her face.</p><p>“Mmm… I’m not really sure why. I just did. You know, how some people fall in love with other without any proper reason as to why? I suppose that was the reason I fell in love with you,” She said with a smile as Miyeon nodded slowly.</p><p>“Why do you ask? You’ve always been asking for some time now.” Minnie said as Miyeon felt a chill run down her spine.</p><p>“Are you scared of something?”</p><p> “Don’t wanna lose you.” Miyeon whimpered as Minnie nodded as she made her way to sit next to Miyeon, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as Miyeon sighed before leaning into Minnie’s touch.</p><p>“You’re not gonna lose me. You’re always gonna be stuck with my annoying ass,” Minnie said as Miyeon let out a weak chuckle at that statement.</p><p>“Is there anything in particular that’s been bothering you?” She asked as Miyeon rapidly shook her head.</p><p>“Well, then I suppose you’ll be alright with Soyeon and Soojin coming over -” Minnie was cut off but Miyeon’s sudden cast-iron grasp on her wrist.</p><p>“N-no. Don’t invite them over please.” Miyeon stammered out, tears forming in her eyes as Minnie began to wipe them out of her eyes.</p><p>“Is it because of the photo incident? Did it scare you?” Minnie asked as Miyeon shook her head.</p><p>“They’re Frostbite and Phoenix.” She said as Minnie’s smile slid off her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“They caused my leg injury. They tried to arrest me.” Miyeon said, heart pounding as she tried to stave off the memory of what happened to her that day, causing tears to leak out of her eyes as metal plates began to run up the back of her head.</p><p>“Miyeon-ah, I know you’re still affected by this incident, but please tell me what’s bothering you. I want to help you.” Minnie said, stroking the shell of Miyeon’s ear as Miyeon stammered out weakly,</p><p>“Do you think I’m a bad person?”</p><p>At this, Minnie sat up, cupping Miyeon’s face and tilting Miyeon’s head to face her.</p><p>“No. And I know you’re not a bad person because you’re worried about being seen as a bad person.” Minnie said as she leaned down to press a kiss onto Miyeon’s lips.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts. You are loved Miyeon. I love you so much, you know?” Minnie asked as Miyeon nodded.</p><p>“I know it’s hard for you, but we’ll get through this. One day at a time alright?” Minnie asked as Miyeon nodded once more, lips curling into a smile before shrieking with laughter as Minnie attacked her face with kisses.</p><p>Miyeon was many things in life; destructive, a monster, a villain.</p><p>But Minnie made her feel the one word she’d never thought she could ever use to describe herself.</p><p>Loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>